The Election of 1800
"It might be nice, it might be nice '' To get Hamilton on your side"'' 'The Election of 1800 '- dziewiętnasta piosenka z drugiego aktu musicalu Hamilton. Fabuła Zbliżają się wybory prezydenckie. Startują w nich Thomas Jefferson i Aaron Burr. Madison podpowiada Jeffersonowi, że kluczem do zwycięstwa może być przeciągnięcie Hamiltona na swoją stronę. W tym czasie Burr chodzi od domu do domu prowadząc otwartą kampanię. Wszyscy chcą poznać zdanie Hamiltona na temat kandydatów. W dniu wyborów decyduje się on oddać jednak głosy swojej partii na Jeffersona, pomimo ich wrogości. Tekst COMPANY The election of 1800 JEFFERSON Can we get back to politics? MADISON Please? JEFFERSON Yo. Ev’ry action has an equal, opposite reaction John Adams shat the bed. I love the guy, but he’s in traction Poor Alexander Hamilton? He is missing in action So now I’m facing— AND MADISON Aaron Burr! JEFFERSON With his own faction MADISON He’s very attractive in the North. New Yorkers like his chances JEFFERSON He’s not very forthcoming on any particular stances MADISON Ask him a question: it glances off, he obfuscates, he dances JEFFERSON And they say I’m a Francophile: at least they know I know where France is! MADISON Thomas that’s the problem, see, they see Burr as a less extreme you JEFFERSON Ha! MADISON You need to change course, a key endorsement might redeem you JEFFERSON Who did you have in mind? MADISON Don’t laugh JEFFERSON Who is it? MADISON You used to work on the same staff JEFFERSON Whaaaat MADISON It might be nice, it might be nice To get Hamilton on your side AND MADISON It might be nice, it might be nice To get Hamilton on your side BURR Talk less! (Burr!) Smile more!(Burr!) Don’t let ‘em know what you’re against or what you’re for!(Burr!) Shake hands with him!(Burr!) Charm her!(Burr!) It’s eighteen hundred, ladies, tell your husbands: vote for Burr!(Burr!) VOTER I don’t like Adams VOTER Well, he’s gonna lose, that’s just defeatist MALE VOTER And Jefferson— MEN In love with France! FEMALE VOTER Yeah, he’s so elitist! WOMEN I like that Aaron Burr! WOMAN I can’t believe we’re here with him! MAN He seems approachable…? MALE VOTER Like you could grab a beer with him! ENSEMBLE Dear Mr. Hamilton: your fellow Fed’ralists would like to know how you’ll be voting HAMILTON It’s quiet uptown ENSEMBLE Dear Mr. Hamilton: John Adams doesn’t stand a chance, so who are you promoting? HAMILTON It’s quiet uptown MEN Jefferson or Burr? We know it’s lose-lose Jefferson or Burr? But if you had to choose WOMEN Jefferson or Burr? We know it’s lose-lose Jefferson or Burr? But if you had to chooseL MORE VOTERS Dear Mr. Hamilton: John Adams doesn’t stand a chance so who are you promoting? But if you had to choose MEN Jefferson or Burr? We know it’s lose-lose Jefferson or Burr? But if you had to choose WOMEN Jefferson or Burr? We know it’s lose-lose Jefferson or Burr? But if you had to choose HAMILTON Well, if it isn’t Aaron Burr. Sir! BURR Alexander! HAMILTON You’ve created quite a stir, sir! BURR I’m going door to door! HAMILTON You’re openly campaigning? BURR Sure! HAMILTON That’s new BURR Honestly, it’s kind of draining HAMILTON Burr— BURR Sir! HAMILTON Is there anything you wouldn’t do? BURR No. I’m chasing what I want And you know what? HAMILTON What? BURR I learned that from you ENSEMBLE If you had to choose If you had to choose MADISON It’s a tie! ENSEMBLE If you had to choose If you had to choose JEFFERSON It’s up to the delegates! ENSEMBLE If you had to choose If you had to choose JEFFERSON/MADISON It’s up to Hamilton! VOTERS If you had to choose If you had to choose If you had to Choose Choose Choose! MADISON/ENSEMBLE Jefferson or Burr? Choose Choose Choose! ENSEMBLE Jefferson or Burr? Choose Choose Choose! HAMILTON Yo ENSEMBLE Oh! HAMILTON The people are asking to hear my voice ENSEMBLE Oh! HAMILTON For the country is facing a difficult choice ENSEMBLE Oh! HAMILTON And if you were to ask me who I’d promote— ENSEMBLE Oh! HAMILTON —Jefferson has my vote JEFFERSON/MADISON/ENSEMBLE Oh! HAMILTON I have never agreed with Jefferson once JEFFERSON/MADISON/ENSEMBLE Oh! HAMILTON We have fought on like seventy-five diff’rent fronts JEFFERSON/MADISON/ENSEMBLE Oh! HAMILTON But when all is said and all is done Jefferson has beliefs. Burr has none ENSEMBLE Oooooooooooooh AND JEFFERSON Well, I’ll be damned Well, I’ll be damned MADISON Hamilton’s on your side ENSEMBLE Well, I’ll be damned Well, I’ll be damned JEFFERSON And? MADISON You won in a landslide BURR Congrats on a race well-run I did give you a fight JEFFERSON Uh-huh BURR I look forward to our partnership JEFFERSON Our partnership? BURR As your vice-President JEFFERSON Ha. Yeah, right You hear this guy? Man openly campaigns against me, talkin’ bout, “I look forward to our partnership.” MADISON It’s crazy that the guy who comes in second gets to be Vice President JEFFERSON Yeah, you know what? We can change that. You know why? MADISON Why? JEFFERSON ‘cuz I’m the President. Hey, Burr, when you see Hamilton, thank him for the endorsement Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z 2 aktu Kategoria:Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording)